Scary Movie Night
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Sonny organizes a movie night for the cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls, but it doesn't go quite the way she planned. Channy.


**A/N:** Short story, even for me, but this is just my attempt at letting you know I'm alive and just getting some Channy moments out there.

There's a little background to this. I was snuck attacked by horror movie ad the other day. I'm usually pretty good with scary things, but this one, quite frankly, traumatized the ever-living out of me. This is just my response to that.

The movie Sonny is describing in this fic is not real, nor is it the one I saw. I refuse to publicize that kind of garbage.

Points to anyone who can see my scheming Sonny/Grady shipper mind all over this :P

Enjoy, and review. I promise not to make my stories this short ever again :P Hope it didn't disappoint. Haha.

oOoO

Sonny gripped her blanket tightly in her shaking hands, staring up at the prop house ceiling, too scared to even blink.

She had only herself to blame, really. Having the Mackenzie Falls slash So Random movie night in the prop house had been her idea.

Earlier in the week, Skyler and Chad had taken a giant bucket of leftover fish heads from the cafeteria and placed it over Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni screeched and threw a fit for almost an hour while Sonny tried to help her get the bones and slime out of her hair. It had officially gone too far.

So far, in fact, that Sonny was shocked to find that they accepted her movie-night offer so easily. She knew there had to be some kind of catch.

And there was, really. Unsuccessful as it may have been.

At first, anyway.

Sonny was setting up the various sleeping bags and blankets when she answered the door for Chad and his cast. He was wearing a smirk on his face, and holding a stack of horror movies in his hands.

That had been the catch.

Sonny surprised herself by handling most of the night pretty well. She wasn't even scared for most of the night. Grady sat by her and held her hand the entire time, and even let her cling to his sleeve and bury her face in his shoulder at the _really_ scary parts.

But once they'd finished the last movie, Sonny was feeling surprisingly well. She was confident she'd sleep peacefully that night without any troubles.

Then Portlyn had to interject.

Not ready to give up on giving the room a good scare just yet, she insisted on showing the trailer to a new horror movie that she was certain would have everyone in the room squirming. Sonny, while nervous about this, was still feeling confident, and sat without complaint as Portlyn loaded the trailer on her laptop.

It had been about a crazed doctor who was trying to turn two girls on a road trip into spiders. It was the first movie Sonny had seen that made her physically ill. While everyone else reeled back in disgust and shouted various expletives, no one seemed quite so bothered as Sonny was.

The images stayed with her, the dialogue wouldn't leave her head, her skin continued to crawl long after the video was shut off.

Grady hugged her tight and let Sonny bury her face in his shoulder for the rest of the evening until it was time to go to sleep, but it hardly helped.

Chad had kicked Sonny out of her spot on the prop room couch. How, she wasn't quite sure.

She'd left the room for a few minutes to cry in the privacy of the restroom, where no one would make fun of her for being afraid. When she returned, her sleeping bag had been moved to the floor, and Chad now resided in her spot, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, and one arm dangling over the edge of the couch.

And now here she was, shaking violently, unable to get the horrible images out of her mind.

Sonny glanced around the room, looking at the various cast members around her, all snoozing peacefully. She waited a moment or two to ensure that everyone was asleep before covering her face in her hands and crying softly.

She gasped quietly and jumped when she heard Chad turn over in his spot.

"Shut up, Munroe," she heard him mutter sleepily.

Sonny bit her lower lip, attempting to hold back her sobs, only succeeding in making them come out as forced chokes instead.

Chad turned onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head, covering his ears.

"Oh my god, shut _up!"_

Sonny hiccuped, covering her mouth, an angry frown slowly forming.

"_You_ shut up, Chad," she snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

Chad groaned again, peeking out from under the pillow.

"What's _your_ problem?"

Sonny shook, grabbing onto fistfuls of her blanket.

"It's that movie Portlyn made us watch... I'm scared..."

Chad rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh yea, Sonny, you should be. Cause there's an evil doctor loose in the studio and he's planning on turning you into a spider."

Chad smirked when Sonny let out a tiny shriek and gripped her blanket tighter. He was enjoying this.

"He's got a big sack full of human limbs that he wants to sew to your torso, Sonny. And extra eyeballs in his pocket to put on your face. And slimy feelers to put on your head."

Chad threw his head back and laughed when Sonny dove under her sleeping bag.

He felt a slight pang of guilt, however, when she began crying. He made a face.

"Oh, come on Sonny..." he spat, lifting the blanket off her head. "I was only kidding. There's no crazy doctor that turns pretty girls into spiders. It was just a stupid movie."

Sonny only continued shaking, holding her hands over her head and curling into a little ball.

"...That movie _really_ bothered you, didn't it?" he muttered thoughtfully, moving to pat her head, but thinking better of it.

"I can't stop thinking about it," she whimpered. "I'm trying but I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes."

Chad sighed heavily in annoyance, running a hand through his hair. Why did he have to be so darn nice all the time?

"Come up here then, I guess," he said through gritted teeth.

"...W-What?"

"Come up here," he repeated, lifting his sleeping back and patting the spot next to him.

The thought made Sonny rather nervous... The couch wasn't that big. They'd have to be full on cuddling for her to fit up there.

Still, she was scared out of her mind. The idea was very tempting.

"O-Okay..."

"Anything to shut you up," he muttered, determined to get the last word.

Sonny rolled her eyes, but carefully slid herself into the sleeping bag with him. She had been right: she was squished up dangerously close to him, her hands resting on his chest. She was blushing like mad, and if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was too.

"Good _night_ Sonny," he said harshly, closing his eyes.

"G-Good night," she whispered, shaking again.

Chad lifted a hand and harshly pinned her arm down in an effort to stop her shaking, to no avail.

He sighed again, blinking the sleep from his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Just when she was starting to calm down a few minutes later, she felt a pair of fingers crawling up her arm. She jumped violently before realizing it was Chad. He had a smirk on his face.

"Theeeee itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout..."

"Chad? What are you doing?"

Chad only continued grinning and singing.

"Out came the rain and washed the spider out..."

Sonny seemed confused for a moment, but finally smiled brightly and sang quietly along with him.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain..."

Chad was momentarily thrown off by this. He had actually been joking around with her, and was trying to scare her again. But for some reason, she was finding comfort in this odd moment between the two of them.

He kind of liked it...

"And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again," Chad ended the song by crawling his fingers the rest of the way up her arm and tickling her neck. Sonny giggled that adorable giggle of hers, making Chad smile. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her when she cuddled into his chest, muttering her thanks and falling asleep peacefully.

He didn't sleep most of the night, trying to think up an excuse for their castmates when they woke up to see the pair sleeping together.

But somehow it seemed worth it, just for that short, sweet moment between the two of them.


End file.
